Tanaka Manzo
Tanaka Manzo (たなか まんぞ) is an ANBU of Konohagakure. His adventures through the RP stories began with a simple reconnaissance mission and has since spiraled into an amazing and terrifying adventure. Background Manzo's grandfather was a samurai from the Land of Iron. He along with his family immigrated to Konohagakure when his son Orin was still a child. Orin hesitantly picked up the ways of the people in Konoha and grew up to be a ninja of some renown. This resulted in Orin working as one of the few non-Uchihas in the Military Police Force. Orin served in the force for many years eventually settling down and having a son of his own. Manzo was born and raised in Konoha, but his family kept him educated in the way of the Samurai. Though he was a bit above average in taijutsu in the academy, Manzo excelled in kenjutsu. He was even taught the Samurai saber technique of channeling his chakra into the blade of his katana. In the words of his grandfather, this technique was used in order to "cut through evil without concern about the condition of your blade." Manzo graduated from the academy and joined a Genin squad. The squad stayed together and continued taking on missions even after being promoted to Jonin level. The majority of these missions involved tracking and apprehending criminals, rescuing kidnapped hostages, and occasional assassination. Manzo became an excellent tracker because of this. (As excellent as a normal human can be without heightened senses). Personality Mild-mannered to the point of stoic. Polite and professional. A bit old-fashioned. Still able to make a sarcastic comment every now and again. He is a loyal friend who will watch his friend's back in a fight even if he disapproves of him fighting. As if it was a part of their Iron Country heritage, the Tanaka family has an immense tolerance for cold conditions. Manzo was known in his academy days as the boy who wore his summer clothes on snow days. Not surprisingly, this cold resistance is balanced out by an intolerance of extreme heat. Manzo's family is known to overheat on days that most people would only break a sweat. Appearance Manzo is fairly short in stature and has short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a hitai-ate on his forehead, but eventually replaced it with a simple cloth headband. Manzo's back is covered in scars from several arrow wounds he gained in Arc 1. Manzo started the first arc wearing brown pants, a fishnet undershirt and a dark blue keikogi with a zigzag pattern along the trim. He is equipped with two swords: One at his waist, and the other over his right shoulder. He wears a flack jacket under his keikogi with kote and suneate. Over the course of the first arc, he is stripped of his armor and loses one of his swords. By the current arc, Manzo wears the remains of the Hagane armor that was given to him by Mu. Abilities Manzo uses significantly less ninjutsu then the other player characters in the RP; Instead relying largely on kenjutsu. He possesses enough skill with a sword to deflect projectile attacks and even juggle multiple enemy weapons with ease. This, coupled with the time-altering abilities of Chronos Edge can allow Manzo to hold his own against dozens of attackers. Manzo is a skilled tracker. His skill in picking up and following trails allows him to insure that no Immortal can escape execution. Arc 1: The Immortals I'm Arc 2: Of Life and Death: Haganegakure Infiltration Getting Arc 3: Totsuka's Master and The Crimson Blade Kinda Arc 4: Assemble! Bored Arc 5: The White Snake's Fang With Arc 6: The Lies We Tell Ourselves This Trivia